Winx Club Powerless For Power
by WinxClubTecna
Summary: Valtor returns with Wolf's power! After stealing power from Blooms gem stone Valtor gets stronger but Wolf is brought back with him, but only as a spirit. Bloom and Wolf must battle their way through hords of enimies and the Trix. They are winning until they lose their power! (yes again) Bloom and Wolf has power but will it be enough to beat him?
1. Chapter 1

Winx Club

Powerless for the Powerfull

Chapter 1

One day dawn two way loss

WARNING THIS BOOK CONTAINES GORE, SPIRITS AND BLOOD. IF YOUR SQUIRMISH PLEASE READ A DIFFRENT BOOK YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Bloom sat alone in her bedroom, looking at the last picture she took with the Winx club before they split up. She took the frame she had borrowed from her false parents and put it in it. Wolf jr jumped onto Bloom and licked her softly. Bloom laughed and rubbed the wolf cub placing him on the bed beside her. She could see the guardians eyes and soul in the cub and she shead a tear looking at the pup. Bloom then took the gemstone off her neck and looked at it.

_Bloom promise me you'll take care of it, it was my mothers. _Bloom heard the last words Wolf had said in her mind everytime she looked at it, yet she always knew Wolf's soul was in her heart soon to be reborn again. She placed the gemstone necklace back aroud her neck as she heard a knock on her new apartment door. She stood up and weaved her way around boxes and carefully wrapped glasses to the door. She stood looking at the door for a minute before opening it.

''Hello?'' She awnsered as she opened the door only to be hit very hard in the front of the head, knocking her unconsios at the door. When she woke up she was on her couch, and there was no sign of a single box or cup. She touched the painful part of her head and felt it was bandaged carefuly and better than she could have ever done herself. She could hear mumbling and could see five other people in the room, but her vison was very blurred and couldnt make out who they were. Then her vison cleared and she was shocked to see the five girls she had grown with in collage.

''Hey guys Blooms awake!'' She could hear Flora say from a seat close to her.

''Well I'm busy making food because Stella was hungry!'' She could her Layla yell from the kitchen. Bloom sat up, her hand against her head, and smiled.

''You ok sweetie?'' Flora asked, looking worried.

''Better then when whatever fell onto me,'' Bloom groaned.

''Well, we helped pack away everything,'' She heard someone say behind her. Bloom turned to see Roxy sitting on a chair with bandages in her hands.

''Thanks guys. What fell on me anyway?'' Bloom asked as the other four girls walked up to her.

The girls looked at eachother and then to Bloom,'' We didn't bring anything,'' Stella said,''and thats rare for me.''

''Bloom we found you unconsious when we got here,'' Flora awnsered, clearly confused.

Now Bloom could remember seeing something dark and wearing red before blacking out. Her head shot out a huge pain and she yelled. The other girls jumped.

_Bloom!Bloom can you hear me? Its Wolf *faint crash* This only gives me one thing to do get wolf jr and put my necklace around him.*Yelp* HURRY!_

''Grh Ok Wolf'' Bloom awnsered without thinking. She called for Wolf Jr and he came running down the hall quickly. The tiny pup jumped onto Blooms stomach and lay down.

Bloom didn't have any strength but forced herself to remove the necklace from her neck and wrapped onto wolf's coller. Bloom fell back onto the couch in pain and watched as Wolf Jr transformed into Wolf in seconds but something else formed beside her. Wolf Jr fell asleep beside the two spirits one who was Wolf and one who was a mixture of Valtor and a black wolf.

''NO, Grr Hello Bloom,'' Valtor said forming back into a human with cracks and snaps of his bones. He snapped his fingers at Bloom and dissapered. Then the wound on her forehead dissapered.

''_Thank you Bloom, I'll see you in 30 years,'' _Wolf's spirit said, wisping back into the gemstone. Then the gemstone came off wolf and back around Blooms neck. Bloom held her hand around the gemstone and smiled.

The girls looked at Bloom and sighed.

Another day, Another battle

coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Powerless for Power

''Who was that?'' Roxy asked quietly to Flora, who had shed a tear. Flora looked over to Roxy and leaned to her ear to wisper so it wouldnt make Bloom even more upset.

''That was Wolf, Blooms guardian. She died a long time ago protecting Bloom and her anniversry was today, we just didn't want to talk about it.'' Flora whispered quietly.

''How did she die?'' Roxy asked her eyes getting watery.

''Wolf lost controll of her aura dragon and it got angry. We were all injured and were on the ground. Bloom was about to be bit by its long sharp fangs but Wolf jumped infront of her and killed the dragon but she was killed too. She gave that necklace to Bloom, infact the last words she said were'' It was my mothers. Take care of it Bloom,please,'' and well,'' Flora continued, looking at bloom sadly.

''It's ok I know now,'' Roxy stopped Flora. Bloom got up, she was uneven for a few seconds but then was stable. She walked over to the window and stared across the city. Her eyes widened and the girls noticed Bloom shaking slightly.

Stella walked over to Bloom and looked her direction.

''Uh, guys? You might wanna see this.'' Stella said. The girls waled up to the two of them and looked across to the same spot. It was Valtor, he was on a massive black wolf the sise of a 5-story building. It had nine tails ( Naruto refrence to the ninetails ^.^) and long ears that went backwards on its scull. It let out a pircing roar and its taills whirled into the air.

'' What is that?'' Roxy asked, even she didn't know.

'' It wants me,'' Bloom sighed. The girls looked at Bloom, worried about what she was about to do.

'' But It wont without a fight!'' She continued,''Wanna figh beside me again?'' She asked turning back to the girls. They all nodded and ran outside. They transformed into their fairy forms and Bloom transformed to Dragonix and flew up.

''Hey Valtor, want me?!'' Bloom shouted across the city,'' Then come get me!''

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Powerless For Power

Chapter 3

'' Ah Bloom, like the nine tails?'' Valtor laughed. The wolf snarled. Bloom could heard Wolf's snarls back. Bloom looked up,'' Why are you back?'' she asked the lean tall man.

The winx seperated as they dodged an attack from the tailed beast. Bloom flew on her own but soon she stopped flying and was falling towards the ground.

''BLOOM!'' Stella yelled as her friend fell to the ground. Bloom couldnt move or speak, she could just fall. Suddenly she felt something furry under her and she was able to move again. She sat up to see Wolf as big as the nine tails. Bloom felt tears forming in her eyes but wiped them away, she could cry later but right now she needed to fight.

''Why am I back? Simple. For revenge!'' Valtor snarled. Bloom could feel his dragon fire burning deep in him.

'' Oh really? I thought you came back to say hi, oh well '' Stella joked, sending a sun flare at him. Bloom smiled, Still as funny as Stella, she thought.

'' No hugs?'' Wolf barked from under her ,'' Oh well, whats he doing with the Black Nine tailed Wolf?''

Bloom had forgotten about Wolf she flew down beside her.

'' Dont know but Valtors up to no good,'' Bloom said to Wolf.

Wolf snarled as the other wolf came closer. Wolf jumped back almost knocking Bloom over. Bloom steadied herself and went to fight with the girls against Valtor.

''Dragon energy!'' Bloom yelled.

''Solar Blast!'' Stella roared.

''Logic Blast'' Techna yelled.

''Magic ivoy'' Flora said.

'' Music Beat!'' Musa echoed.

'' Air bubble!'' Iasha yelled.

''Howling Wolf!'' Roxy yelled.

All the attacks hit Valtor at once and he fell back.

''GAH!'' Bloom yelled being blasted backwards. What had hit her?

''Bloom!'' the girls yelled. Stella soared after her. Both Bloom and Stella landed on Wolfs head. Bloom held her shoulder tightly.

''Bloom are you ok? What happened?'' Stella asked helping Bloom up.

'' I-I dont know'' Bloom studdered.

'' Because you and Valtor share the same power, you both get injured when you attack'' Wolf said from under them.

'' Il be back'' Valtor hissed. Then he dissapered sending a white screen accross the town.

When the girls awoke again, Wolf was back to normal size. She helped Bloom and Stella up.

''Are you alright?'' She asked. The two girls nodded.

''Ok, lets get the others to come to us, solar beam!'' Stella yelled but nothing happened.

''Uh SOLER BEAM!'' she yelled again,'' Why isnt it working?''

''Stella I think you lost your powers,'' Wolf whinned

TO Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Uh Oh!

Bloom and Stella looked at Wolf, shocked. Wolf's ears twiched nervosly.

''Gone? Like forever?'' Stella asked Wolf. Wolf nodded, looking into the puff of dust. She turned to see the others coming though the dust. Wolf's ears continued to twich however.

''Did you lose power too?'' Tecna asked.

''Yeah,'' Stella said sadly. Wolf stood up and started snarling. The winx turned to her to see what was wrong.

'' Stay behind me!'' Wolf barked, backing up closer to the Winx. Suddenly, Valtor appered again.

'' Your lucky to have a dog!'' He sneered. Wolf growled loudly, getting ready to attack. Then Valtor turned back into the black wolf. Valtor snarled and Wolf jumped forward, engaging in battle. The winx watched as the wolves battled eachother. Wolf jumped back, panting from the deep wounds on her body. She snarled at Valtor who stood across from them as hurt as Wolf. Valtor turned back into a human.

'' Black Flame!'' Valtor howled, still returning human. Wolf jumped in the way of the attack getting hit by the attack. Wolf howled and landed back at the girls shaking. She stood up weakly.

''Wolf, dont fight anymore,'' Bloom said back to Wolf. Wolf looked at her and nodded. Bloom walked out infront of the Winx.

''DRAGON ENERGY!'' Bloom yelled , firey blasts coming from her. The winx watched shocked. Valtor shot back with impact and Bloom stumbled backwards. Wolf got up and ran to Bloom just before she fell.

The Winx ran up to the two. Stella let Bloom put her waight on her and Roxy carried the unconsios wolf back to Alfea.

_**Wolf,Bloom its good to see you..**_

**What? Why did you call us?**

_**Wolf and Bloom. The entire magix relies on you now**_

**Wait,what? Why?**

_**That spell Valtor casted didnt just take the winx's magic, but the entire dimensions.**_

**Oh boy...**

_**I cant stay but please know this. Wolf I will give you ALL my power BUT theres a price.**_

**What? What price? **

_**Goodbye**_

**No WAIT!**

Bloom woke up in the infirmary. Wolf lay at the bottom of the bed, glowing. Then Wolf grew 8 more tails, then she woke up.

''Whoa that was weird,'' Wolf groaned, lifting her head of her paws and crawling up to Bloom. Bloom stroked Wolf on the forehead and Wolf's tailes wagged.

'' You like to be rubbed?'' Bloom laughed. Wolf smiled, resting her head on her lap. Bloom smiled and lay back, Falling asleep. Wolf smiled brighter.

'' If only you knew what I really looked like Bloom...'' Wolf yawned, falling asleep.

To be Continued!

Yay, who likes this? I enjoy writing like this. I think I might cancel the BG speical though, I write soooo differently now. But I think that a cover will be made for this story. Anyways I need sujestions for stories, like badly. Any help will be much appreciated, Thanks!

The Winx Club

Tecna

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Past Stories and True Selves

A week had passed since Valtor had attacked the winx and Wolf came back, and since then, alot has happened. The winx had found out how to get rid of Valtor and get their powers back. But someone amoung them was keeping secerts, lets just say, it smelt like a human in a pack of wolves...

''So, to get our powers back, we neeed to get rid of Valtor...but...where did he come from? And how did Wolf get here?'' Stella asked again, for the 15 time that day. Wolf had been checked to see if she was real that week, and the winx were off to collect her from Magix.

'' You can ask Wolf once we have her again and were back at Alfea, ok Stella,'' Bloom groaned. Bloom's body hurt from the battle still and she wasnt really in the mood to talk. She was worried about Wolf. The girls arrived at the seceret place where Wolf was checked. When they got in, Wolf jumped on Bloom straight away and started licking her like crazy.

'' Ok ok ok! Its good to see you too! Hows the last week been?'' Bloom laughed. The girls laughed as Bloom was licked. Wolf got off her and sat back.

''Lonely...VERY lonely,'' she whimpered, sarcasticly. Then the fairy who examined Wolf came from behind a door. She smiled gleefuly and walked over to the winx.

''Don't worry, she got enough love from one of the staff. Yes, she is ok. A few wounds from the fight and what not. She's a great gaurdian, Bloom, your very lucky to have her!'' she said, rubbing Wolfs head.

''We have to go, Bloom'' Musa whispered quietly behind the group.

''Yes, thank you, shes saved me from dieing once before, Im sorry but we cant stay, we mus-'' Bloom was interupted by a fairy clashing through the door. The fairy whspered something quickly to the one infront of them, giving Wolf a evil glance.

''Well, Im sorry but Wolf has to stay..something has...Showed up..'' she said quietly to Bloom. '' This will just take a moment,''. As the girl walked off with Wolf and was about to leave, Bloom caught a glance of her eyes, that had turned red. Bloom jumped back, reconising Valtors eye. Bloom ran to the metal door but just missed before it landed.

Then squeals of pain were heard. There was a crash of breaking glass and Wolf jumped through the metal door, her blue aura around her.

''OW! ow ow ow ow ow owwwww, Bloom she put something into me,'' Bloom whimpered, her snout was growing shorter. Bloom stared at her.

'' Uh Wolf? Your snout is, uh,'' Bloom studdered, watching as her face began to look humanly like. Then there was a flah, a yell, and a person. Where Wolf was standing was a human, with a tail and ears.

''Now I feel better...Why are you looking at me like tha...Oh no...'' the person said, looking at her hands. ''Ive transformed again!'' she yelled, hitting herself in the face.

''W-W-Wolf?'' Bloom studdered in disbelief. Wolf looked at her, her eyes hadnt changed at all. They were still the deep icy blue. Her tail and ears flicked around. She turned her head quickly towards the door as the ''Dark'' fairy appered.

''La Sta Venar!'' Wolf yelled. Then the next thing they knew it they were back at Alfea. Wolf went down on one knee, '' That is a NOT do!'' she groaned to herself, shaking while she got up.

She flinched as an open wound on her arm bled. She scowled quietly.

''Hey Winx! Um, whos that?'' Roxy asked, running up the path,'' Oh shes hurt! Hang on, I have a bandage.''. Roxy then got a bandage from her pocket and wrapped it on Wolf's arm. Wolf flinched as she put it on.

''Hey Roxy!'' Bloom cheered,'' Um, How can I say it?''. Bloom walked over to Wolf. '' Its, urr, Wolf,''. Roxy stared at her and then to Wolf. She smiled and flattened her ears. Then there was a crash from behind them. A huge pack of Wolves appered. Wolf turned around quickly.

''Alpha! Hi, I uhh sorta...'' Wolf whimpered. The big white wolf infront of her transformed into a human. Wolf jumped back, her ears up. '' Im sorry! We wer-'' She barked.

'' You. You have betrayed all of us. You killed your dragon. And saved a human. You transformed revealing your true self. And now you are whimpering sorry excuses. You NEVER were one of us, and now you shall die! Valtor failed us! But he may return...I promised him that before. And he did, but so did you!'' the white wolf snarled. Wolf's ears flatened against her black hair. Y-you brought him back?! Your the TRAITOR! HE KILLED MILLIONS OF US!'' She snarled. Bloom noticed some of the pack back away, scarred of their leader, while others prepared to attack. The white wolf stopped those who were about to attack. '' This is between the two gaurdians of black and white...do NOT interfear!'' it snarled. Wolf landed down on the ground. The Winx started to walk forward but Wolf gave them a stare, '' Don't, please.'' she said, her tail flicking.

Wolf looked at the white wolf. The white wolf looked at her. Then they colided, quickly. They faught in human form, snapping at eachother with wolf like fangs, claws out. Wolf bit down onto the other girl's neck. She attacked Wolf with her claws as she landed onto the dirt. Wolf was slashed down one eye. She let go and jumped back, landing on her hands and feet, snarling.

The other girl got up, transformed. She lanched her powerful body at Wolf who dodged. Wolf snarled, her body being covered with an aura blanket. She snarled leaping at the other wolf. The white wolf was tackled to the ground and she yelped, turning on her back and kicking Wolf off. Wolf shot across the ground and landed infront of the Winx. She scrambled up, gasping for air.

'' I won't let you win Ace!'' she gasped, her fangs showing. The white wolf pricked her ears up. Wolf let out a howl, like she did when Bloom and Wolf first met. There was silence and then Ace was hit with a strong lash of lightning. Ace gasped before transporting beside Wolf and slashed her eye again, letting a huge lash of blood from it. Then she slammed her against the ground before colapsing onto the ground, dead.

''WOLF!'' Bloom yelled running over to the girl. Wolf stammered up, cluching her eye tightly. Her hand was covered in blood. She began to heal heself and when she removed her hand, there was a scar across her eye. Bloom stared at Wolf and the rest of her wounds.

''Does the scar look b-bad?'' Wolf stammered in pain, getting up. Bloom shook her head. Wolf smiled and then turned her head towards the pack. All the wolves loked at her and bowed her head. Wolf looked at them and howled. The rest of the pack howled with her.

''As leader now, I ask Thornado to be deputy. And I order you to return to the homelands. I shall howl id I need help,'' Wolf said, proudly looking at the pack. A grey and white wolf smiled at barked at the pack, running off. The rest of them followed. Wolf sighed and looked over to Ace.

''Traitor,'' She growled. Then Valtor appered and laughed.

'' Ready for round 2?'' He smiled, holding a dead dark grey wolf.

''Mother! YOU BASTAD VALTOR!'' Wolf yelled.

Valtor smiled and chanted something. Then Wolf looked up and ran over to him.

''Wolf, attack Alfea,'' He ordered.

''Yes master,'' Wolf awnsered.

To Be continued...

:3 CLIFFHANGER Im evil XD

So yeah, this one is quite longer chapter...I forgot I had alot done...

So yeah...sorry about the bad languadge ;l

So, hope you like and can I just say a big thank you to peacelovefairy for being so nice to me ^^ I shall do a speical story if you like for you? I can put Wolf in it ^w^ just ask...and Il deliever

Ok so thank you! Please follow and review!


End file.
